


Free-Range Underdogs

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 There's No Creature Like Snow Creature, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Daphne and Shaggy go out of the norm and solve the crime





	Free-Range Underdogs

Velma detests being treated with kid gloves when she gets sick, and Fred feels insecure when he injures his leg. She’d rather be out helping to solve the mystery, whereas Fred is more upset over not being able to snowboard. Daphne, on the other hand, is excited. She’s free to do her own thing without Velma criticizing her or Fred belittling her.

Shaggy is bamboozled when he notices how easily Daphne glides through the snow. It only scares him more when he’s literally pushed off the edge. The board goes down, and his reflexes take over. Daphne chases after – either to stop the monster or help Shaggy – but the boy keeps his eyes shut and lets his body guide him to safety.


End file.
